Omega
by Fanatic-Fanatica
Summary: This was the first fanfic I ever wrote, but I never got the chance to release it ONE-OFF


THIS IS THE STORY, THE HEROIC STORY, OF THE HEAD OF THE OMEGA CLASS LINE…

EAS OMEGA

Tradition had changed since the mid-21st century. No longer were classes of ships named after the first ship of the class. But contrary to popular belief, the Omega class destroyers _did_ have a vessel called _Omega_. She was a prototype variant and armed to the teeth. Several interceptor weapons, numerous plasma blasters, the two commonplace particle beam weapons (with recognizable red hue), 72 missile silos, special launchers for Starfury's on the ends of the rotating sections and two massive energy mine launchers, capable of ripping a Minbari war cruiser to shreds. Not that that would happen. The Earth Alliance and the Minbari Warrior Caste had been allies for some time now. Captain Alexander 'Daring' Rogers never knew what had caused the Earth – Minbari War to end. Even looking at the official documents on the _Omega's_ database didn't provide the answers. At least there was one race the _Omega_ didn't have to fight. But there were others.

Officially, the _EAS Omega_ didn't exist. Unofficially, it stopped hostile races from threatening the galaxy at large. Roger's had stopped at least 1500 alien species from destroying Earth, Centauri Prime, Minbar and various other worlds. He didn't get citations, medals or public mentions. His work was top secret. Alex didn't mind, but he still wanted to be a decorated officer when he retired from Earth Force. Leaning back in his chair, he stared down at the half-eaten croissant that was his breakfast in front of him. He sighed, picked it up and ate it. Never let food go to waste was one of his many motives.

"Captain to the Bridge." Alex immediately reached for the com-panel on the wall and clicked the response button,

"On my way." He knew the drill. A quick, sharp call for the captain with no clear reason obviously meant that contact had been made with a potentially hostile race. Not long after being called their, Rodgers strode onto the bridge of his vessel. He sat in the captain's chair and turned to face his scanner operator.

"Macdonald? What have you got?" Macdonald fixated on the screen in front of him. His light, Scottish brogue rippled through the air as he answered the Captain's question,

"Captain, we have an organic hulled ship approaching at high speed. It isn't responding to communiqués. Armament consists of at least one high powered particle beam weapon, enhanced by lasers and there are several small fighter-like craft aboard. They are being launched as we speak!" The screen in front of him told no lies as Alex peered over Macdonald's shoulder.

"Davidson," he called out to his bulky weapons officer, "order the Starfury's launched from rotating hard points, and prepare interceptors for long-range dispersion fire. Open the missile hatches and ready to fire. Power up the mine launchers as well, I want this to end quickly." He paused during the issuing of his orders to find his bridge crew staring at him, worried faces worn by all, "Come on guys, you know the drill. We're responding to the Narn's request to have these guys neutralized before this gets out of hand. We've done this over a thousand times already, we're experienced and we can do it again. Believe me, my stomach turned when I heard the destruction these… things caused to the Narn fleet. But we are built to defeat the toughest vessels and we are gonna pwn 'em!" A cheer ruptured from the bridge crew and Alex was satisfied.

"Starfury's have been fully deployed Sir," called out Davidson, "they have engaged the first wave of fighters and have already had high success."

"Scanners report energy fluctuation onboard the bio-ship," called out an ensign, "Seems to be weapons charging."

Outside, in the vacuum of space, the Starfury's twisted and turned, outfighting the enemy fighters. Suddenly, a bright lilac beam of light pierced the darkness and in what seemed like a millisecond, all the Starfury's were in ruins.

"Sir, the bio-ship just destroyed all of our fighters!" cried Macdonald. Alex was unphased,

"Open fire at the fighters with the interceptors, fire missiles at the enemy ship and stand-by with mines!"

Immediately white bolts of energy arced through the vacuum, picking out separate machines and destroying them, one by one. Missiles flew from the silos in the _Omega's_ side and careered towards the spiky warship ahead of the destroyer. With a tremendous force, they all impacted the black bio-ship with over 300 megatons of explosive power. A shockwave impacted the _Omega_, causing the crew to lurch. The crew celebrated as fire engulfed the crablike warship. But their celebrations were a bit early.

"Sir," called out Macdonald to a madly grinning Rodgers, who just dismissed it with a flick of the wrist.

"SIR! That ship is completely undamaged! It's like we never even hit it!" Rodgers turned to face the subordinate, eyes wide, but face unchanged.

"We'll see to that right away. Helm, adjust course to coordinates 12, 34, 02 in spatial grid 135. Davidson, give me all the power you can get and give them everything we've got!"

With a muffled 'Yes Sir', Davidson and the Helmsman went about their appropriate duties. The ship swung slowly towards the new coordinates, while every single energy weapon opened up on the bio-ship.

White plasma bolts arced through the vacuum, red particle beams flashed and struck the vessel and green energy mines shot off the machines 'limbs'. But the vessel took every impact like it was a flick to the chest. With several bursts of its weapon, _Omega_ started taking damage.

"Energy Mines are out of action!"

"Engines 2 and 4 are fluctuating in power Sir!"

"Particle beams have been destroyed Captain!" Considering the options, Alex knew he had nothing left to do,

"Jump to hyperspace NOW! That's an order!"

Outside the ship, an orange portal opened up. _Omega_ slowly turned to face it. But that meant the Earth Force destroyer's open recovery bay was vulnerable. The alien vessel waited, and then fired _through_ the bay. Omega stopped dead. Slowly the ship began to glow. Its inside was melting, a hole being bored through the dead centre.

The bridge was turmoil. People were crying, praying and some had passed out. They were going to die on some thing they did virtually every day. Rodgers looked around the havoc. A single tear streamed down his face. He raised his right arm to his mouth and pressed a button of his com-unit.

"Earth Force, this is Omega. Please inform President San Tiago that we have failed. It was pleasure working for you." With that he relaxed sat straight in his chair and closed eyes waiting for the inevitable moment…

The purple beam of energy ripped through the stern of _Omega_ between the four engines. The whole destroyer glowed then, as if in pain, groaned as its reactors overloaded. The massive rotating section came to a stop and then was obliterated by an explosion. It engulfed the Earth ship like a sponge to water. When the flames died away, there was nothing left, but rubble. The Shadows had taken their first victim of the Shadow War.

_Bearing in mind this is the first story I ever made, I won't be surprised if no-one likes it much. It is pretty shit after all XD_


End file.
